Foolish Games
by Susannah De Silva
Summary: Songfic, ROMY! First two installments (Rogue confesses her feelings to Remy) third installment (Remy sings to Rogue) definate ROMY fluff, hehehe, i know i said i was finished but i had inspiration :D please R+R
1. installment one

**"Welcome again to the blue light lounge, our guest star tonight is the highly talented diva who will grace us with a sone here tonight. So put your hands together ladies and gentlemen for The Rogue." The MC for the Blue Light Lounge put the microphone back into the stand and stepped off the stage, again blue light filters down from the ceiling just above the microphone. All diners are quiet as they wait in anticipation. One in particular, his eyes hidden behind dark shades sit, watching the stage as he awaits the beauty. **

**Out from behind the curtains a flash of white in auburn hair catches the attention of all there, the woman before them is wearing a beautiful sleek blue gown that is set off from the soft blue light. The woman walks silently and elegantly to the microphone and stands there. Her green eyes scan the crowd and she stops on the man with the dark shades hiding his eyes, she stares at him for a few moments before closing her eyes. Stepping back from the microphone she turns to the small band that is just below the stage and whispers something inaudible to the head musician. He nods his head and she smiles sadly for a moment before she stands back up to face the crowd. **

**She hadn't known that that particular man would be there tonight, after all, this was her last performance in this area, after this she was moving away, away from the X-men, from her friends, and from the man she had fallen in love with. This would work well for her, for she could convey to the man before her her feelings, and why she had to leave. Waiting for a few moments to allow the silence to engulf her she starts her song, not even introducing it, or herself. **

  
You took your coat off and stood in the rain,  
You're always crazy like that.  
  


_Rain fell from the sky and Rogue stares up at it with some interest, she'd always been fascinated with rain, the feel of it hitting her had always felt so wonderful, she'd take off most of her protective layers of clothes and dance in the rain, she would have, except for the person sitting not too far away from her…Remy. She wasn't sure how to act around him any more, and for some reason she was afraid that he'd find her childish, why that meant so much to her she didn't know. _

_She didn't have much time to contemplate on this however since she was pulled to her feet and they were both heading to the front door before she even knew what was happening. He'd taken off his coat, the one he always wore and she smiled faintly at that, 'he loves that coat more then anythin'.' They were now both standing in the rain and Rogue tilted her head back before she started to strip off most of her layers, however she had to remember who was with her and made sure that she was somewhat modest before she grinned fully and started to dance around, playing games with the rain drops and laughing. Her mind went away from the fact that Remy was still just standing in the rain, watching her. _

_She found that quite strange, he could have just watched her from inside, maybe he wanted to feel what she was feeling? But how had he known that she loved this? And here she was sharing something she hadn't shared with anyone in the Institute, its not like she really had a choice about sharing it with Remy, but to her that's what it felt like. _

And I watched from my window,  
Always felt I was outside looking in on you.

**Rogue closed he eyes again, feeling the beginnings of tears prickling at the corner of her eyes as she remembered and felt again her special times with Remy, for the last time.**

_It had been only a few days since it had rained, and she sat in her shared room at the Institute, looking at her school work with a disdainful look on her face. The sound of laughter floated through her opened window, curious she stood up from her bed and walked over, sitting down on the window seat she watched Kurt and Bobby trying to catch Kitty and put her into the mud that was still gathered on the ground. Not too far away from them was Remy talking a little with Logan as he watched the trio's antics. _

_Rogue felt a flutter in her heart as he looked up at her and gave her a bright smile before turning back to Logan, he too had looked up at her and waved, Rogue waved back at him, giving him a slight smile as she tried to control her raging heart. She had never felt like this before, the stupid Cajun was messing with her, she was sure of it. Just the way he looked so free, so happy and alive. The whole scene seemed unreal, and she herself felt like she was isolated from them, like there was some sort of barrier keeping them apart. She could never be as happy as Kitty, or Kurt or Bobby, never as carefree, well not until she gained control of her powers._

  
You're always the mysterious one with  
Dark eyes and careless hair,  
  


**Rogue watched as the man with the dark shades on took his glasses off, his red on black eyes piercing through the dark lighting of the lounge, the man didn't even look when he heard a few gasps from the people around him, his eyes never leaving those green ones that were brimming with silver tears.**

_She was thirsty, something that usually happened to her in the middle of the night. Kicking off her covers Rogue pulled herself out of bed, not bothering to put her gloves on since nobody was up at this time of night except Logan who was doing his rounds. Tiptoeing down the stairs she flipped on the Kitchen lights and stifled a gasp as she realised that she wasn't alone. There leaning against the counter was Remy, his hair scruffy from sleep and his red on black eyes boring into hers._

_"What y' doin' up dis late Che're?" his voice was hushed, that was the strange thing about talking at night, you always felt the need to whisper. Rogue reached over and opened the fridge pulling out a jug of water_

_"thirsty" she answered walking over to him and opening the cupboared above his head to get a glass. She handt even reaslised how close they were until she felt his breath of her neck, it was warm and moist, sending shivers all over her supersensitive skin. She shied away from him, almost dropping her glass._

_"careful dere petite, don want non broken glass" Rogue didn't say a word as she filled her glass with water, jumping up on the counter after she'd put the jug back into the fridge she looked at Remy, not caring if he caught her staring, she traced the way his dark auburn hair fell into his eyes, sometimes shielding them from view, his face was half in shadows giving him a mysterious air that she noticed he usually had everywhere he went._

_"see somet'in you like?" Rogue shook her head at his playful banter_

_"not really swamp rat, just lookin'" Remy grinned_

_"Remy don' care, y' look all you like" Rogue shrugged taking another sip of her water and kicking her legs a little._

_"tell meh somethin' about yoaself" there was a brief silence _

_"Remy likes butterflies, dey be free, an beautiful, somet'in Remy cant be" Rogue looked up as she watched him turn away from her._

_"ya are free Remy, ah don't understand" Remy shook his head_

_"no one ever be free beb, y' have y' powers dat stop y' I have m' past, dat will never leave Remy." Rogue sighed_

_"well fahn then, but yoah beautiful, cant deny that" Remy grinned and looked over at Rogue_

_"y' t'ink Remy be beautiful?" Rogue rolled her eyes_

_"don't act lhake you don't know swamp rat, now git ta bed" Remy smiled at Rogue and quickly bent over her to place a kiss on top of her head before he was out of the room. Rogue sighed and hpped down from the bench, her heart pumping wildly in her chest 'damn it, ah think ah'm fallin' foah him…damn it all ta hell!'_

You were fashionably sensitive  
But too cool to care.  
  


**The audience were now feeling a heavy emotion filling the air as they listened to the lyrics of the song the Rogue was singing to them, the beautiful melodic voice of the woman before them was filled with so much pent up feeling that the song had taken on another level, they could feel the tension between the man with the demon eyes and the singer who had yet to look away from the young man.**

_She'd had a run in with the Brotherhood on her way home, she had been yet again left to find her own way home, Jean had taken her spot in Scott's car and had told her in a round about way that it was bad for Scott's and her reputation to be seen with the likes of her, Kitty had tried to say something but Jean had cut her off with a scathing remark. There was something strange about Jean lately, like she was PMSing 24/7 or something. _

_Anyway she had had to walk home when they jumped out from the side of the trees taunting her, she knew they were still upset her for leaving them to become one of the x-geeks, but it was something she just couldn't help. _

_"Roguey Roguey Roguey, the little x-geek's own vampire, we've come to slay you." Even though it was the lamest thing she had heard in her life, it stills truck a cord, the vampire remark cut her deep. They knew she hated her powers, they knew it all so well, and they used their knowledge to their advantage._

_"and who are you Pietro…Buffy? And the rest of you must be the Scooby gang?" they all glared at her, she could see them all redyeing themselves to use their mutant powers, however they didn't get the chance_

_"Bonjour Mademoiselle, y' need a lift?" Rogue allowed a tiny smile to appear on her face as she turned to the stony faced Gambit who was astride his motorbike, cigarette in hand. She tilted her head to the side, 'he must have been there for awhile, so he must have heard what they said, and just what is he doing here?'_

_"yeah, why not" she turned her back on the Brotherhood who stood back, eyes warily looking at the ex-Acolyte waiting for him to attack them. Rogue made sure that no part of her skin was showing lest she endanger her chauffeur, sitting behind him she realised just how intimate they must look as she wrapped her arms around the Cajun to make sure she didn't fall off. Remy swivelled around in his seat and placed a helmet on her head, and buckled it for her before turning back around and starting the bike up. His face never changing from the stern expression and Rogue wondered what had happened for the usually careless Cajun to be so serious. _

_They sped down the streets of Bayville, Rogue finding that she could feel his taunt muscles, she relaxed against him and enjoyed the ride and the feel of his strength through his duster. They arrived back at the Institute in no time at all, Remy quickly getting off his bike and taking the helmet off of Rogue's head, his hand lingered there for a moment before he turned back and went inside the building. _

_Rogue stood there for a few minutes, he'd just saved her from the Brotherhood, and he didn't say anything about it? She didn't understand, he cared enough to bring her home, to actually maybe even go out there and get her when he saw the others come home without her, but he had acted so coldly, not even uttering a word to her at all. Was he angry with her or something? She wasn't sure. Feeling some strange feeling of hurt course through her Rogue quickly made her way to the roof of the institute so she could be a lone to sort out her feelings and allow the few tears of confusion to fall without them being seen. _

You stood in my doorway, with nothing to say  
Besides some comment on the weather.

**The first tear fell from her shimmering green eyes but she held the others back, she hadn't even finished the first verse yet and already she was this emotional. Gritting her teeth she continued with the song, trying desperately to stop the flow of memories.**

_Rogue again sat on her bed, this time reading Victor Kelleher's rendition on Dracula. She could feel more then see the person leaning against her doorframe. _

_"whaddaya want?" she asked, not looking up, she'd just come to a really good part, he hated to be interrupted when she was reading. _

_"nice day for a walk?" it sounded to her more like a question then anything else. Rogue set her book down and looked up at the Cajun in her doorway. Brows creased she wondered what this was all about. _

_"nice day?" she questioned._

_"hahn" Rogue rolled her eyes_

_"for a walk?"_

_"hahn" _

_"with?"_

_"y' beb" Rogue sighed_

_"ah cant find mah shoes, so I aint goin' outside, plus its windy"_

_"Remy got y' shoes and coat right here" Rogue raised an eyebrow and Remy smiled secretively at her. Shrugging she pulled her shoes on and her coat muttering under her breath something to the effect of_

_"this had better be damned good, ah'm missin' out on tha best part" Remy pulled her along, out into the windy, and overcast day._

  
Well in case you failed to notice,  
In case you failed to see,  
This is my heart bleeding before you,  
This is me down on my knees, and...

**Rogue closed her eyes, voice belting out the words, they were so heart felt and tears coursed down her face as she remembered the many times Remy didn't take any notice of her at all.**__

_There was no denying that Remy was a major flirt, but when a girl develops any type of feeling towards a guy she gets extremely jealous as was the case with Rogue, she knew that she felt something for Remy, she didn't think it was love but she knew it was affection. Rogue had made herself up slightly today, wore less makeup, and had pulled her hair up into a pony tail allowing her white bangs to frame her face. _

_There was Remy, in the lounge room flirting with Jean, miss perfect, the princess, and a strange feeling of pure hatred for the girl swept over Rogue, first it was Scott and now Remy, Rogue clenched her fists, but thought, once she was in the room Remy might actually stop flirting with Jean and do it with her. Smiling slightly Rogue walked into the lounge and sat down across from them her book in her hand. _

_She sat down and waited for a comment, a change in their tones. When none came Rogue looked up to see Jean blushing furiously and Remy grinning like there was no tomorrow. Frowning and feeling her emotions stir, her nose felt funny and she realised that tears were coming. She didn't understand, Remy had seemed interested in her, had never flinched away from her at all, not even once, that must mean something right? Controlling her breathing Rogue stood calmly from her chair and started walking to the door of the Lounge, passing Bobby who whistled appraisingly at her_

_She was used to people not taking notice of her, but Remy, not even looking at her, even some nasty remark would have been better then him completely ignoring her. She knew now that she had fallen hard and fast for the Cajun and that was why it hurt so much that he hadn't even looked her way._

_After finally admitting to herself that she loved Remy, she felt more and more depressed everytime he flirted with the other girls in the room, like had had lost interest in her, the other boys had noticed her changes, but Remy hadn't and that was what was worse. Bobby had become increasingly annoying, always sitting with her, making comments, but what was most frustrating was that Remy never said anything about it, it was like he thought the entire thing was a game, and that killed her more then anything, he didn't take her seriously._

  
These foolish games are tearing me apart,  
And your thoughtless words are breaking my heart.  
You're breaking my heart.

**Rogue turned away from his eyes, her heart squeezing and her throat tight making it hard to sing, swallowing past the lump that had formed in her throat she looked back at Remy and was startled to see a lone tear making its way down his beautiful face. **

~~

First half done, I've got the rest of the song to do, so what do you think so far? Is it making any sense whatsoever. And don't kill me cause I stopped here, I just thought people might like to read some Romy now and some later, keep it together, I'll finish it. I loved doing this, can you tell that Rogue is a little dense? Oooh, you'll like my ending, its fluff to the MAXimum, you'll love it  I know you will :D

Written by Susannah De Silva, this is my first X-men evo fic, I got the idea from my good friend Ryoko Subaru formally known as Sujakata, or also known as KangaKilla (she changes her name a lot) she's written a few x-men fics as well, Romy's yeah!!!! So hmmm, hopefully mine are up to her standards hehehe. 

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men, which really sucks. Damn!

Oh yeah and its called

Foolish Games 

Song: Foolish Games by Jewel 


	2. installment two

You're always brilliant in the morning,  
Smoking your cigarettes and talking over coffee.  
  


_Mornings at the institute were something of a zoo, Rogue stood apart from everyone else, watching them as they rushed around wanting to get the fruit loops or the cocoa pops before someone else finished it off. Or there was fighting over who had the last of the milk, where the accusations were pointed at Evan who was now sporting a white moustache._

_A hot cup of steaming coffee made its way into Rogues vision and she looked up over the cup to see a smiling face, Remy. She took the cup and gave it a little wiff before taking a small sip._

_"thanks" she said a small smile gracing her lips. Remy bowed as he led her away from the madness of the institute kitchen and outside onto the porch. Remy took out a cigarette and took a long drag._

_"what is Che're doin' today?" Rogue shrugged_

_"school, then maybe goin' ta tha bookshop, seein' if they got anythin' new." Remy cocked his head to the side, contemplating whatever thoughts were going on inside his head._

_"Remy come pick y' up den an' take y' t' de shop?" Rogue nodded her head and took another sip of her coffee, liking the way it woke her up in the mornings, she looked down into the cup and smiled, she hadn't realised that Remy had made it just the way she liked it, little bit of milk and three sugars. She looked over at Remy and smiled, which he returned. She didn't get how one moment he could completely ignore her and then the next second he'd be all over her, talking, laughing, doing things with her. She wasn't sure what kind of games he was playing, but she just wished she knew what she was to him._

Your philosophies on art, Baroque moved you.  
You loved Mozart and you'd speak of your loved ones  
As I clumsily strummed my guitar.

**Rogue moved slightly to the side, the blue light shining in her luminescent green eyes so that half her face was shadowed, her eyes were still locked onto Remy's biting her bottom lip she continued, her voice breaking slightly with emotion.**

_John had been teaching her for some time how to play the guitar, it had been one of her secret dreams, the sound of it sent chills down her spine as her fingers curled around the strings, plucking out a tune to one of the songs john was trying to get her to play. Smiling at the memory of the both of them on the steps of the school, his gloved hands harshly moulding hers to the guitar and running them along the strings so it felt like she was going to burn through her skin, she liked the sensation as crazy as it sounded, she couldn't explain it but it made her feel warm inside._

_Remy would often be a few paces away smoking on a cigarette, his eyes constantly on the both of them, watching Johns movements, making sure that john made no threatening advances on Rogue. Their laughter could be heard circling in the air, being carried on the wind. Rogue had loved that feeling of friendship, that someone other then the flirtatious Remy and father like figure of Logan would not flinch away from her, afraid of being touched._

_Rogue sat under the tree that stood in the centre of the yard. Closing her eyes she tried to remember what John had said_

_"fingers curled, spread out, feel the wood and metal, the guitar is an instrument, the embodiment of your soul." Rogue almost laughed remembering her outrageous reaction to what John had said, but it made some weird sense to her. She felt more then saw Remy sit down beside her, he always did when she was alone. His brown duster in place. Stopping to look up at him she smiled gently._

_"ya want somethin' sugah?" Remy took out a cigarette and lit it with his fingertip._

_"non, jus' wan't' lis'en t'y' play" Rogue shook her head and continued to pluck at the strings._

_"Remy's brot'er used t' play, Henri', used t' sing a song 'bout de way we should live life." Rogue turned and looked at Remy, his face stoic, void of all expression._

_"ya miss them Rem's?"_

_"Qui, Remy miss dem." Rogue smiled_

_"well that's good, ya supposed ta miss ya family, ah miss Irene." Remy shook his head and nudged her with his shoulder_

_"stop dat,"_

_"what?" Rogue asked, stopping her guitar playing._

_"bein' all depressin' an' all." Rogue laughed and swatted at Remy, Remy caught her hand and held it, flipping it over he let his gloved hand rub her palm in soothing circles. Rogue looked up at Remy questioningly but he said nothing as his eyes traced his own hands movement._

_"Remy?" Rogue's voice came out in a whisper, his burning red on black eyes boring into Rogue's green ones_

_"Qui?"_

_"ah-"_

_"Rogue!" Rogue sighed and turned to see Bobby come bounding towards them with a big smile on his face. Rogue slowly took her hand reluctantly out of Remy's and turned with a small smile on her face to the boy coming towards her._

_"yeah ice-man?" Bobby grinned at his name and stopped in front of her sending a look at Remy who glared at the younger boy._

_"John's here, says its time for another lesson."_

You'd teach me of honest things,  
Things that were daring, things that were clean.

Things that knew what an honest dollar did mean.  
  


**Rogue's eyes hardened as the words brought about a new set of memories, these not so good, she remembered how he had made her feel, and how much she had started to hate herself.**

_"y' need dem Che're,"_

_"No ah don', ya don' understand, stop tryin' ta!" Rogue turned her face away from him still trying to stop the way her lip was trembling, a certain sign that she was about to start crying."_

_"Che're…beb….Rogue, look at me" Rogue turned her angry eyes to Gambit, he didn't understand what it was like not to be able to touch, to think that she had to keep everyone safe from herself. It hurt so much that she was so dangerous to the people that she loved._

_"ah cant do it Rem, they don't know how much it hurts, you don't know"_

_"Qui, Remy knows how much it hurts y', I see it in y' eyes." Rogue turned away from him and looked up at the stars, the roof always made her feel much more safer then the closed in walls of the institute. She looked over at her companion who seemed to be struggling for words._

_"ya don' know anythin'." Remy snapped his eyes on her, his usually playful red on black eyes were blazing with frustration and anger._

_"I do Rogue, jus' listen t' y'self. Dey love y' more den anythin' an' here y' are pushin' everyone away. Y' don' have t' be so cautious, dey understand what its like t' be a mutant, dey understand what its like t' not have control. Y' need dem t' survive in dis world. I made de same mistake y'r 'bout t' do. I pushed mon family away, I was scared t' dat I'd hurt dem, dat dey wouldn' understand Remy. Dey do understand Rogue 'cause dey love y' and dat is de truth. So don' y' do what Remy did, go inside an' be wit' dem." Remy glared at Rogue for a few more seconds before getting up from where he was sitting and going over to the side of the roof, hopping back down onto his balcony and going inside._

_Rogue sat there for a few more minutes taking in everything that Remy had said, tears welled up in her eyes, she had felt his pain and it was much more greater then what she had ever felt. She had learnt from one of the most unlikely people on the earth a lesson about life, and she was going to take it in and learn everything from it, because it was the truth and she knew it. Wiping the tears from her face she stood up as well and went over to where her balcony was, her first stop…apologise to Kitty._

I hid my soiled hands behind my back.  
Somewhere along the line, I must've gone   
Off track with you.

**Eyes closed she allowed the tears that she had kept at bay to be released as the most painful memory entered her mind. They had had a fight with each other, it had been stupid she knew, but she would remember it for all time because its scar ran deep within her soul.**

_She'd walked in on him and some girl. She hadn't meant to. He'd lent her one of his favourite stacks of cards and she'd come to return it. She'd knocked but no one had answered so she'd thought he wasn't inside. The fact that he'd been with someone had hurt her, but the realisation that she might never be able to experience something like what he was crushed her heart. Quickly turning from the room and in a moment of irrational frustration, anger at herself for not being able to control her stupid 'gift' and the betrayal she felt at Remy for being that close with someone other then herself. She tore down the stairs holding out his stack of cards like they were poison and took each card and tore it in half._

_Tears spilled down her face as she relasied she was being an idiot and that she should stop, but her hands wouldn't obey her mind as she ripped the cards one by one, watching them flutter to the ground. Biting her lip she dropped the last card and held her trembling hands together to stop them from shaking._

_Rogue looked up then and saw that Kitty, Kurt and Bobby were all looking at her strangely, then their gaze shifted to someone behind her. Rogue clenched her eyes shut and she turned to look at the furious expression on Remy's face._

_"Rogue" his said through gritted teeth. Rogue looked down at the ruined cards, the ones that his brother Henri' had given him just before she left and a pang of guilt flashed through her. Rogue looked at the ground holding back another set of tears._

_"what de hell did y' do?" his voice was too calm, she could feel his anger coming off him in waves._

_"ah'm sorry ah-"_

_"what de hell did y' do?"_

_"ah was angry wit' ya ok? Ah'm sorry, ah'll buy ya new ones!"_

_"DAT'S NOT DE POINT!" he blew up at her, his hand gripping her face painfully and pulled her face towards his so he could look her in the eye. "Remy ain't your's Rogue, what din' t'ink I'd hear y' come in?" He gave an angry laugh before lowering his voice "y' have no reason t' be angry….but Remy does." Rogue's eyes widened, she knew he was right, and she knew she'd been an idiot, and for the first time in her life she was afraid. She was afraid Remy might do something in his anger to her, she could feel his strength through his hand that was clenched at her chin and shuddered._

_"Remy" She whispered, her voice wavering. Remy glared at her before letting her chin go and he turned away from her. Rogue felt her breath catch painfully in her throat…Remy hated her._

Excuse me, think I've mistaken you for somebody else,  
Somebody who gave a damn,  
Somebody more like myself.

**Rogue's voice again cracked under the powerful emotions that were coursing through her, she was sure that even if Remy had turned off his empathy that he would still feel it.**

_She watched as he ignored her, took every second he could to flirt with every girl but her, he made sure that she knew, knew that Remy wasn't her friend anymore. It hurt her a lot. Much more then when she had pushed the others away, then it had been self inflicted isolation, now, it wasn't her, but Remy and he was slowly making everyone else ignore her. She still had Kitty, but she was more distant, Bobby didn't hang around her as much. The only person who was really their for her was John who came over regularly for their Lessons._

_"ya know Sheila, he doesn't hate you, he's just being a friggen retard. Don't let him get to ya." Rogue shook her head and looked away from John._

_"he does hate meh, an' ya know it!"_

_John shrugged and took the guitar from her and began to play_

_"he doesn't" he stated and looked over to the window of the institute where Remy stood watching them, Rogue turned and looked which made Remy turn away. Rogue missed it and she looked sadly at Remy who was now flirting with Jean._

_"he doesn't even care, John ah cant take it!" Rogue said as she turned away. "ya know how ah feel about him, ah just cant watch him anymore, he doesn't even talk ta meh anymore, John ah cant." John stopped playing and looked at Rogue seriously._

_"your not thinking of doin' yourself in are you?" Rogue shook her head and stared into Johns eyes_

_"don't be silly sugah" she said softly, "but…ah'm thinkin' of getting away, goin' somewhere else. Maybe home?" John shook his head and started to play again._

_"whatever, as long as you still practise, and when y' come home I'll be here waiting to hear how good you've gotten so don't slack or I'll set your shoes on fire." Rogue laughed and slapped him upside the head._

_"would ya miss meh?" she asked looking away, not wanting to give away how much it meant to her to know that someone would care about her._

_"'course, what do you think this is Sheila?" Rogue startled John by giving him a big hug._

_"ah'll write, an' ah wont slack off either." John grinned and placed the guitar back into her hands._

_"take mine, and I want you to get it signed by everyone you meet on the way, make it more interesting, get some stickers for it too." Rogue nodded her head and looked over to the window once again._

_"will he care?" she asked, waiting with bated breath from Johns answer._

_"not sure, what do you think?" Rogue lowered her head into her hands, hiding her face from view_

_"no, he doesn't care" she whispered sadly and got up from where she was with John's guitar in her hands. "bye John" and then she walked away from her friend to go back inside the institute to start packing, the professor would understand, he always did._

And These foolish games are tearing me they're tearing me they're tearing me apart,  
And your thoughtless words are breaking my heart.

**Rogue looked away from Remy, taking in a deep breath as she continued with the last of the song, after this she would be out of Bayville, and out of the lives of the x-men.**

You're breaking my heart.

Rogue left the stage quietly, the patrons in the room silent they couldn't believe how emotional that song had been, it had been one of the best performances they had \ever been to. They all sat stunned, however one young man with red on black eyes had gotten up right after Rogue had left the stage, intent on finding her. 

He had just gone backstage when the applause started, one after another fell out of their trance like state and begun to clap wildly. Remy saw Rogue pick up some bags and a guitar case before she walked straight out of the exit. Running after her he ignored that it was raining and grabbed her arm, spinning her around.

"goin' somewhere?" he asked his eyes blazing through the rain. Rogue tugged her arm out of his grip and looked straight into his eyes.

"ah'm leavin'." She whispered.

"non" Remy ordered as he grabbed her bags from her and threw them to the floor, "y'r not"

"Remy don't" Rogue said as she bent to collect her bags. Remy caught her hands in his large ones and pulled her up staring into her tear-filled eyes.

"why?"

"cause…" she turned her head away, she had thought that it would be quite obvious after singing the song she had.

"Rogue?" he asked, his voice tight with pain "don' leave me." He whispered. Rogue's eyes widened as she stared unbelievingly at the man before her.

"wha?"

"Remy sorry, I'm so sorry Rogue, I was just so angry wit' y' and wit' myself, I wasn't supposed t' get close t' any of y', y' weren't supposed t' make me feel beb, y' weren't supposed t' be so wonderful." Rogue couldn't believe what she was hearing, and he looked so desperate.

"that doesn't make sense Remy, why'd ya git with that girl? Why'd ya git so mad at meh, why'd ya flirt with every other girl?" Rogue asked angrily. Remy looked away from her as he ran a shaking had through his auburn hair.

"I wanted t' stop what I was feelin', I'm not supposed t' get a second chance Che're, not Remy," Rogue shook her head

"that was tha past, ah told ya that what happened with yoah family stayed there!" Rogue looked down at Remy's hand as it slowly came up and rested on the side of her face, protected by her hair and they both stood there in the rain looking at each other.

"I love y' Rogue" he whispered and without caring about his own welfare bent down and kissed her untouchable lips gently, then he pulled her tightly to himself "please, forgive me." He murmured into her hair, He pulled at him empathic powers to relay to rogue all that he was feeling at that moment and the breath was forced from Rogue's body as she realised the extent of his love for her. Tears spilled down her face and she hugged him back "don' leave me" he said again and rogue held on tighter

"ah wont" she whispered__

You took your coat off,  
Stood in the rain,  
You're always crazy like that.

_The End_

Written by: Susannah De Silva

Foolish Games

Song: Foolish Games by Jewel

AN: Sorry it took me longer hen I thought it would. I just saw X-men 2 and was sorely disappointed that Remy wasn't in it he was supposed to be in for a short moment but they cut it out how ruse, hank was in it for like a second which was upsetting as well, but other then that it was on the edge of your seat fantasmical! I loved it to the MAXimum, hehehe, I hope that you all go and see it, Wolvie actually kills people in this one :D yay Hugh Jackman you rock!

Dedicated to:

Sash: my first reviewer

One23Mad: thankyou, hope that you enjoyed this fic :D

Nica: hehehe, I hope that this is enough fluff for you, its not as fluffy as it could be, but I believe that I've done a pretty damn good job of it

Rogue star: hehehehe, im glad that you liked this fic, it makes me feel great that my writing doesn't in fact suck :D hehehe, heres your update, hopefully it was long enough for you.

Ishandahalf: no it wasn't too much to ask for, hopefully it wasn't tooo depressing for you, hehehe, too cool for school, excellent, I like the idea of that :D hmmm hope that this was good enough for you though.

Eileen Blazer: I cant believe that you reviewed my fic :D hehehe I feel honoured, I love your fics, hmmm romy yesss.

Bunny angel: im sorry I made you sniff *hands bunny a tissue*

Neurotic Temptress: im glad that you updated hazard, I was wondering when that might happen :D ooh nicely done? Heheheh im all giddy inside, yeah baby yeah :D

Shelly: I love this song, so I thought it went really well with remy and rogues relationship how they've always got ups and downs and how its so confusing :D

Misa1124: oh its not? I hope that's a good thing, hope that you enjoyed this

Thankyou all for your reviews, I love you, it makes me feel happy that people liked my fic :D that's it, im going to go and yell and Ryoko Subaru to finish hers (she's so slow) and that goes to all of you other authors, get writing, I love reading Romy wooohoo.


	3. Installment three

The lights dimmed as Remy took Rogue's hands in his and led her to a beautifully decorated white and gold chair, then sitting across from her he smiled lovingly. The soft strains of guitar and violin started and Rogue looked behind Remy to where John and Jubilee stood playing their instruments, both smiling at Rogue. Remy's un-gloved hand stroked Rogue's once untouchable hands softly caressing her soft skin. His voice, started off as a whisper as he stared into Rogue's beautiful green eyes, smiling softly as he remembered that time, long ago when Rogue had sung and had almost left Bayville, and where their relationship had started.

Find me here

Speak to me

I want to feel you

I need to hear you

Remy stood off to the side, watching as Rogue breathed slowly and softly, the monitors beeping loudly in the quiet sterile room. Rogue was still unconscious, they'd just had a fight with some anti-mutant protestors who had found Rogue and Remy at the park, walking home from seeing a movie together. Remy had tried to protect her, he'd almost killed them when he'd heard Rogue start the scream as she absorbed more then one human and she started to slash at her own skin, and beat at herself because of the humans anger and hatred towards herself. Remy had done the only thing he could think of, he knocked her unconscious and ran with her secured in his arms straight for the institute. 

_Logan had gone skitzo when Remy come into the institute covered in Rogue's blood, Logan had gone to touch her to give her some of his healing powers. Remy had pulled back and glared threateningly at Logan as if he meant to do harm, and he had almost, Rogue had enough psyches in her mind without adding to them. _

_The professor and Hank had immediately gone to work, one with her physical body and the other with her mental. So here he was, watching as she breathed, her cuts stitched up, and the others taped. Long fingernail marks that were self inflicted ran the side of her face angrily. Sitting down slowly he took her un-gloved hand in his own, carefully making sure that any exposed skin would not touch hers to add to her pain. _

_"com'on beb, wake up an' talk t' Remy." only the soft breathing of Rogue answered his plea, the constant beeping of the machines really starting to grate on his nerves. He'd never much liked Labs, and he hated Rogue being in one. He wanted her up and yelling, he didn't care if she got angry at him, he just wanted her to be awake. It had scared him almost to death when she'd started scratching at herself, eyes wild with self-hate. He'd actually thought he might lose her, but Xavier had promised him that when Rogue woke, she would return to the way she always was.  _

You are the light

That is leading me

To the place where I find peace again

Rogue grinned at Remy, the most important moments of their lives always seemed to have a song intertwined with them. Remy smiled and bent quickly giving Rogue a soft kiss before continuing with the song

_It had been a bad day, taking the younger ones out shopping had not been the best thing that can happen to a guy, and Remy was not one for buying things. He slumped onto the chair in the common room, the kids laughing around him, still full of energy. Sighing he closed his eyes a rested back, he was ready to sleep. _

The kids seemed to quiet down and Remy opened one eye to take a look around, there stood Rogue, garbed in black, leaning against the wall and looking at the younger ones. They all seemed to be a bit scared of Rogue, and a few left through the other door, the braver ones just opted for being more quiet with what they were doing. 

"Hey swamp rat" Rogue said softly, her eyes alight with mirth. 

_Rogue smiled over at where Remy lay and walked over to him, Remy lifted himself up from where he was and Rogue slid in behind him. He leaned back, his head in her flat stomach and her heat lulled him into that place that is in-between sleep and wakefulness, he could have stayed that way forever, he could feel Rogue doing something behind him, but he was just too sleepy to realise just what. He almost started out of his seat when her fingers started to rake through his messy hair. He calmed back down, and closed his eyes as Rogue massaged his head and it was the best thing he had ever felt in his life. To him just her touch was beautiful, seeing as how her skin was still poison, her fingernails mussed up his hair more, but he could care less. _

_It seemed to him that Rogue was getting more comfortable with touching other people, namely him. She didn't pull away anymore when he hugged her, she held his hand, and now, she was lying beneath him running her un-gloved hands through his hair and it meant so much to him that she felt so safe with him that she didn't see the need to refrain from being close._

You are the strength

That keeps me walking

"Don't ya dare Remy LeBeau, Don't ya dare let them git ta ya" Remy clenched his eyes shut and tried to tune out Rogue's desperate voice.

_"its true, an y' know it" he whispered, their voices, blaming him for everything, accusing him, hating him. He hadn't meant for any of this to happen. No one was supposed to get hurt. _

_"if ah thought it was true ah wouldn't be here, Remy, stop bein' so stupid, it wasn' ya fault."_

_"YES IT WAS" he screamed at her, jumping up from the bed he had previously been sitting on, getting right into Rogue's face an unwittingly letting her see his tears._

_"oh Remy" she murmured and wiped the salty tears away from his beautiful face, Remy's face crumpled and he fell to the floor. Rogue followed him and gathered him into her arms "shhh, it'll be alright, we'll git through this tagether." Remy buried his face into her neck, the soft fabric of her turtleneck making it easier and cried for all he was worth, they weren't supposed to find out about his past, with Essex, with the  guild, with anything. But they did, and now they hated him, they didn't want him….except for Rogue. _

Remy traced the small, almost nonexistent scars that were on her hand, their had been many times when he had felt like giving up, but she was always there, always pulling him onwards. Remy swallowed passed the lump that was in his throat, oh how he loved her.

You are the hope

That keeps me trusting

_"Remy, he was just jokin' around, he didn' mean anythin' by it!" Remy turned around and looked at Rogue, fire in his eyes._

_"den he shouldn' of done it non?" Rogue sighed and stalked past him_

_"he knows what yoah like, he did it on purpose ta git a rise outta ya"_

_"he didn' need t' touch y'." he growled out, and that's when Rogue realised what this was all about._

_"he's mah friend Rem, and he's yoah's too sugah" she said softly looking into his angry red eyes. "ya need ta trust meh and yoah friends more, ah told ya befoah, ah aint goin' no where" She hugged him then, just wanting to be close to him. Remy looked away, not returning the hug._

_"Remy don' want y' bein' dat close wit' anot'er guy, even if it is John." Rogue smiled and beeped his nose cutely_

_"John's an Aussie Remy, ya know he's not goin' ta care what's goin' on or who he makes mad, he's goin' ta do it for a good fight" Remy fought down the smile, he knew how John worked, everything always came down to either a good fight, or a good time with him. Rogue looked up at him and smirked "knew ya weren't really angry" she said and brushed the hair out of his eyes._

Remy shrugged and looked away, the corners of his mouth turning up.

You are the life to my soul

Remy's eyes teared up a bit as he realised how true that was. He looked down at the women he loved and lifted her chin upwards so he could look more intensely into her eyes, to let her know, this was exactly how he felt.

_"ya know Gambit" Rogue said a cheeky smile on her face "ah always thought ya were a hands on type of guy" Remy raised an eyebrow and looked down at Rogue, mischief shinning in his eyes._

_"y' not complainin' are y' che're?" Rogue swatted his arm and shook her head_

_"its just that ya surprise meh, that's all." Remy pulled Rogue closer and tweaked her nose_

_"surprises are good mon amour" _

_Remy loved the feel of Rogue in his arms, it made him feel so lucky, it made him want to be alive, just to see her, to hear her, to feel her. Rogue pulled at his duster sleeve and pointed at an orange butterfly._

_"ya like surprises?" she asked softly, almost shyly. Remy looked at Rogue questioningly, but she looked away as if contemplating something._

_"Qui" Rogue laughed and pulled out of Remy's grasp and ran towards the butterfly, looking like she was stalking it. Remy watched her, a feeling of pride and love filling his chest and making it hard to breathe, she was just so beautiful. She came back over to him, her hands un-gloved and cupped around something. She peaked inside her hands and smiled before opening them to show Remy what she had. His breath did catch in his throat as there, in the palm of her hand sat the orange butterfly, flapping its wings slightly as it stood in the small amount of yellow pollen that was in her hand. It wasn't possible was it? Could she touch things now?_

_Looking up at Rogue he saw the triumph in her eyes, but he could see that it also took a great amount of concentration for her not to suck the life of the butterfly out of it. Sighing Rogue lifted her hands up slowly and the butterfly flew from her soft pale skin and into the blue sky.  _

_"did ya like mah surprise?" she asked, her green eyes cautious as she looked into his blazing red ones_

"Qui, Remy like dat surprise a lot" he said as he picked her up and spun her in circles, making her laugh and spread her hands out, feeling free, and happy with the man she loved.

You are my purpose

You are everything

**Remy stood up from the chair and pulled Rogue with him, pulling her into his arms and he began to sway slowly to the music, still singing softly in her ear, this was all for her, everything he did it was all for her.**

It got easier and easier for Rogue to touch people, and she loved every minute of being able to be a little bit normal, the psyches in her head were fading away with each step of progress she was getting, and the main reason for so much progress was Remy. He encouraged her, pushed her to continue when she thought she wasn't getting anywhere. Remy wanted her to overcome the one thing that kept her down, that wouldn't let her have the normal life that she longed for. 

_He spent so much time thinking of new and different ways for her to test her strength, to become stronger at controlling her powers, he made it possible for her to touch._

Remy watched as Rogue played with the puppy he had gotten her, had told her that everytime she played with it she had to touch it with her own fingers, wasn't allowed to even pick it up with her gloves or he'd take it back. She had to learn faster, quicker since the puppy was so energetic, it left her tired, both in mind and body, but at the end of each day, she could touch for a second longer, love a little longer…live a little longer.

_Remy had given her so much, and in return she had given Remy a reason to stay, to keep living his life, to not run away again from his past. She was his, and he would give everything for it to stay that way._

And how can I stand here with you

And not be moved my you

Would you tell me how could it be any better than this

Rogue was surprised when a base guitar joined with the others and looked over Remy's shoulder to see Kitty, her tongue poking out in concentration and Rogue laughed softly, burring her head in Remy's chest. Remy's voice was so strong and she was sure that he was using his empathic powers to make the song that much more touching.

You calm the storms

You give me rest

Remy looked around the war room, wondering why Rogue had called a meeting, she had requested every x-man that was at the institute to come, even the younger students that weren't in the special forces team. She'd even made sure that wolverine would be there. Rogue came and sat down near Remy and watched them all enter. She clutched his hand tightly in reassurance and once everyone was in and the door closed she stood up tall and proud.

_"ya'll actin' like children" she said, there were a few snide comments at this, and Rogue waited until they all shut up before continuing, not once letting go of Remy's hand. "Just stop actin' like ya aint never done any wrong before in yoah lives and accept that Remy aint tha golden boy ya'll presumedly thought he was, which ah personally think is a load of bull, ya'll knew he was hidin somethin' ya'll just didn' know it was this big. So stop being humans, who can't forgive and forget, he's one of us, an' ah won' stand foah him bein' cast out, 'casue if he goes then so do ah!" and with that Rogue sat back down, leaving the room free to voice their own opinions._

_Remy looked over at Rogue, she sat there, face set into a firm look of stubbornness, she wasn't going to let any of them leave the room until they figured something out. Remy watched as Kitty stood up, she glared at Rogue_

_"well like if your going then like I'm going, your not like leaving me behind while you two have all the like fun." Then with a wink at the both of them she walked over and sat in the spare seat beside Remy. Logan snorted and shook his head_

_"look bub, just don't go hiding things like that from us again, ya hear me?" there was a threat there, but that was just the way Logan was. The other students just shrugged as if it were no big deal. The person Remy was waiting for however was Storm. She looked over at Remy for a few moments before looking away._

_"storm?" Rogue asked softly, "please?" her voice was a plead, she knew hw Remy respected Storm and it meant so much to him if she forgave him as well. Storm turned her blue eyes on the both of them and gave them a small smile_

_"it will take awhile," she stated calmly "but I do believe I will forgive you child" Remy closed his eyes in relief, he hadn't even known he was holding his breath_

_"thankyou" he whispered, to Rogue, to Storm, to everyone for giving him a second chance, for not deciding that he wasn't worth the effort and dumping him, and he loved them all for their soft hearts._

You hold me in your hands

You wont let me fall

Remy twirled Rogue around and dipped her laying a soft kiss on her lips before pulling her back up and spinning her again, holding her tightly against him he continued to sway and sing to his love.

You steal my heart and you take my breath away

They were on the roof of the institute, they'd gone out just before to the blue light lounge, the place where they'd started their relationship and were now just sitting cuddled on the roof looking at the stars. 

_"Rogue, dat one dere" Remy said pointing to a random star, the first one he'd seen that night "dat's us, we dat star" Rogue smiled and kissed his temple and nodded her head _

_"ah see it sugah, its beautiful" and she was right, the star flashed blues and reds periodically. _

_"Rogue?" Remy was now sitting up and looking at Rogue who was still lying down_

_"yeah Rem?" she asked looking over at him, she noticed his serious face and sat up "what's wrong?" she asked, _

_Remy knelt before Rogue on one knee and held out a small black velvet box before him, Rogue's breath caught in her throat and she looked up at him with shimmering eyes. _

_"Rogue…Marie, Je t'adore, not jus' 'cause of who y' are, but 'cause of who I am when I am wit' you. You are mon amour, mon life, t' de world, y' may jus' be one person, but t' me….y' are mon world. I promise t' be dere when y' need me, t' comfort y' and encourage y', t' help y' reach y'r goals, t' be y' best friend, an' t' love y' all my life wit' all mon heart. Rogue, I want t' grow old wit' y'….will y' make me de luckiest swamp rat t' ever walk dis earth, by marryin' me?" Rogue smiled, tears welling up in here eyes and she mussed silently that she had been crying quite a lot lately. Looking up into Remy's eyes and felt his love pouring right into her heart and into her soul. She leaned slightly forwards and pressed her lips against his lightly. _

_"yes" she whispered and they kissed again, Remy slipping the ring on her finger and kissing her hand gently, lightly. He looked up at her, his eyes blazing with happiness as they continued to kiss watching their star fade, and the sun rise. _

Would you take me in

Would you take me deeper now

Remy smiled and gently wiped the tears that were starting to fall down Rogue's face.

Remy nuzzled into Rogue's neck, loving the feel of her skin on his as much as he knew she was. Just being close to her was so beautiful, the way she shivered under his hands, moaned when he kissed her. She had longed for touch, and he was making her experiences worth the heartache that it took to get it. 

_"we'll wait beb," he whispered as he pulled her to him, snuggling against each other for warmth and they both fell into blissful sleep._

And how can I stand here with you

And not be moved by you

Would you tell me how could it be any better than this

Drums sounded and Rogue looked at the newly lighted spot where Peter was playing, he smiled at Rogue before going back to looking at Kitty.

Rogue sighed, her head against his chest and feeling his voice rumble from his chest, this was the most perfect day of her life. Remy twirled her around and then pulled her safely back into his arms, going onto the next part. The faster, more stronger words coming out louder as if he were proclaiming it to the world.

'cause you're all I want

you're all I need

you are everything, everything

you're all I want

you're all I need

you are everything, everything

you're all I want

you're all I need

you are everything, everything

you're all I want

you're all I need

you are everything, everything

he stopped dancing and held her tightly to himself, as he continued with the song, staring into her eyes, telling her exactly how she made him feel, and it reminded her of when she had done the exact same thing to him. She smiled and ran a hand through his auburn hair.

And how can I stand here with you

And not be moved by you

Would you tell me how could it be any better than this

And how can I stand here with you

And not be moved by you

Would you tell me how could it be any better, any better than this

Remy kissed her soundly, and hugged while he whispered 

Would you tell me how could it be any better than this

Rogue shook her head 

**"it cant Remy, it cant" And they both kissed while the mutants playing the instruments finished the song and bowed to the applause the crowd were giving.**

**"A toast." Everyone turned around to where Storm stood her regal form holding up a glass of champagne "to the most loving, beautiful, and loyal couple I have ever seen, may you have a wonderful life together."**

**"to Remy and Rogue"**

The End 

Written by Susannah De Silva

Hmm did that make sense? It took me flippin forever to figure out how Remy was going to propose to Rogue. So… hehehe I know I said I was finished, but well, this song is now my absolute favourite. Its so beautiful and my sister is going to sing on her wedding day while playing the guitar, hehehe me n her found this song, took us a while but yes we found something that was just absolutely beautiful.

Hehehe, how much was Peter such a hottie in X-men 2? Even though he only had a few parts, still, its pretty groovy. 

Dedicated to:

Twin Brightness, Sash, oracale, bunny angel, Rogue star, ishandahalf and B

Seriously people I'm on a Romy spree, Woohoo :D

Song Everything by Lifehouse


End file.
